


All I Want for Christmas is You

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Rowena/Sam, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, snarky Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Dean, Cas, Sam, Jack, and Rowena never have a quiet time to just enjoy their lives or a holiday, but when they finally do, they gotta do it big style, otherwise, where’s the fun in it? And if things end up cheesy and all kinds of romantic, well, even better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Bingos [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back _again_ but today is with a holiday fic. I'm excited to finally be able to post this one and I hope everyone enjoys it. If you celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a nice one and that you have fun wherever you'll celebrate it. Be careful on the roads and stay safe!

Feeling someone shaking him, Dean opens his eyes to see Cas’s face in front of him, lit up with a big smile. And, if Dean hadn't just been woken up by him on that cold, lazy day, he might have given a smile back at seeing his angel so happy, but he just groans and turns his body, facing the wall and pulling the blankets closer to his face, wanting nothing more than just go back to sleep—Cas and his happiness be damned.

Cas doesn’t accept Dean rejecting him and lies down on top of him and pulls the covers away from Dean’s face, the smile still on his lips. “Come on, Dean. It’s snowing. We can go out and walk around the bunker today. Play in the snow.”

Dean groans. “You’re thousands of years old and you still think snow is that big of a deal? It’s just frozen water, angel. Now let me sleep, please. We can play in the snow later, Elsa.”

Dean buries his face on the pillow, hoping that if he stays quiet and still enough, Cas will go away. But, obviously, Cas doesn’t go away, instead, he shakes Dean more insistently. “Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I had time to enjoy Earth’s wonders, Dean, I was busy with Heaven’s duty. And we finally have time to enjoy some quiet time and I really want to see the snow and enjoy it too. Please?” 

Dean sighs, defeated, as he stares at Cas’s eyes. “Why do I always let you convince me to do stuff you want and I don’t? Fine, we can go out and play in the snow, all right, Elsa?” He takes the blanket from his face and stares at the most lovely blue eyes he has ever seen, which are sparkling with happiness, and it makes his fake anger disappear. “But we are going to do this right, then. We can finally have a true holiday, with homemade food, decorations, and gifts. Our first holiday as a big family. And then we can go outside and walk on the snow, okay, Elsa?”

Cas’s smile grows impossibly wider. “I would like that very much, Dean. And I’m sure the others would too.” Cas tilts his head with a frown. “And why do you keep calling me Elsa?”

Dean only now finally smiles back, shaking his head as he lifts it until his lips touch Cas’s. He puts his arms around him and holds him closer. Cas puts his hands on Dean’s hair, deepening the kiss, and Dean melts under him. Dean’s will to get out of the bed disappears; his bed is warm, it’s snowing, they don’t have any hunt in sight, and he has Cas in his arms. What else could he possibly want? Sadly, his dreams are interrupted when someone knocks on the door. 

Dean groans. “What?”

Sam’s voice comes through the door, “Are you guys up? We need to go out and get some food before the stores close.”

Cas gives Dean one last peck on the lips and stands up to walk to the door and open it. “We are awake. Do you want us to go out to buy the food, Sam?”

Dean sits on the bed with a sigh, resting his back on the headboard. “We were thinking of making a real Christmas dinner, Sammy. What do you think?”

Sam shrugs. “Seems cool. It’s Jack’s first holiday so it would be nice to start a new tradition, have real holidays for once.”

Dean nods. “All right, I’m gonna get changed, and then me and Cas will go out and buy everything we need.” Dean throws the blanket away stands up and stretches his body, yawning. Sam nods, saying he’ll talk to Rowena and Jack, and leaves the two in the room, Cas closing the door.

Cas already has his clothes on so he just sits on the bed, legs crossed, staring at Dean as he changes. Dean doesn’t even notice Cas’s stare until he meets Cas’s eyes, who has his pupils a little dilated. Dean only smirks at him and takes a flannel shirt from the closet, puts it on while closing the closet door. “I know it’s an awesome view but we need to go, sunshine.” 

Cas stands up with a blush coming up his neck. “I don’t remember saying anything about a view.”

Dean smiles and pats Cas’s shoulder. “You don’t need to, I can see it in your eyes. All right, I'm gonna brush my teeth, get some coffee and then we can go.”

“I can get the coffee for you if you want.”

Dean smiles before giving Cas a kiss. “Thank you, sunshine.”

They leave the room and go their separate ways, Dean towards the bathroom and Cas to the kitchen. 

Cas finds Sam and Rowena in the kitchen, sitting side by side, Sam with a cup of coffee and Rowena with a cup of tea, talking and smiling at each other. Cas greets them and walks to the cupboard, getting a mug for Dean, and fills it with coffee. He sits in front of Sam, placing the cup on the table. 

Rowena looks at him. “So, you decided to do a Christmas dinner?”

“Dean did, actually. I asked him to walk with me in the snow today and he decided to do something for the holiday. He said we should do it ‘right’ this year.”

Sam shrugs. “He’s not wrong. Our holidays weren’t the best ones. We never had much time to celebrate it when we were kids, especially because it was just the two of us most of the time. We had one that we were almost killed by some gods and then the world was pretty much ending most of the time after, so why should we bother?”

Rowena puts a hand on his arm. “Oh, you poor thing. We’ll do something nice this year, I promise.” She looks at Cas. “Are you going to do just the dinner or something more?”

“Dean said he wanted to decorate as well. And have gifts too, I think.”

Sam looks at Rowena, grinning. “We should go out and buy some gifts then. If Dean wants to decorate, he’ll probably buy a tree and we can put them under it, like a normal family. Or as close to normal we can get.”

Rowena smiles. “Of course we can go. What about Jack?”

“I wanted to buy a surprise gift for him so he should go with you.” Dean appears on the door and walks to the kitchen until he’s beside Cas, who hands him his mug. “Thanks, sunshine.” He takes a sip from his coffee, putting a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Unless Cas can keep him distracted while I get the gift.”

“What are you thinking of getting him?”

“A video game. He seems to be liking the games we got him for the computer so I think he’ll like a console too. And Gameboy was your favorite when you were a kid.”

“It was.” Sam raises one eyebrow. “And how do you know it’s called a console?”

“Shut up. Anyway, I’ll have to walk around the store to see if I can find him the Gameboy, so do you think you can keep him distracted, Cas?”

“I can. He’ll probably be distracted alone with all the things in the store so it shouldn’t be so difficult.”

Dean smiles. “All right, then we are settled. Cas, Jack and I go to buy our gifts and the decoration. You two buy your gifts and the food. I’ll make a list of everything you need to buy.”

Cas stands up. “I’ll get Jack so we can go.” Dean smiles and nods at him.

Cas leaves and Dean grabs the pad they keep in the kitchen, along with a pen, and sits on the table, starting to write everything that he’ll need to make dinner. Sam and Rowena keep talking, trying to decide which gifts they should choose for each person of the bunker and where they should go to get them.

Cas comes back with Jack, who seems very happy if the big smile and his bouncing stride are anything to go by. Dean rips the paper from the pad and hands it to Sam. “Get all of these and get it after you buy the gifts, some of them I need as fresh as possible.”

Rowena looks at the paper in Sam’s hand. “Who would have known you would be such a chef, Dean?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Rowena.”

Sam only smiles and whispers on Rowena’s ear. “Keep going, Ro, he loves when people call him a chef.”

“Shut up, Sammy. You two are great for each other, you know that, right?”

They only laugh at Dean, who looks at them, annoyed, but with fondness in his eyes. Jack stops beside Dean and pokes him with one finger. “Can we go, please?”

Dean moves his eyes to Jack and smiles. “Yeah, let’s go. There’s no point in arguing with these two, anyway. They’re terrible.” He points at Sam and Rowena with his head. He stands up and clasps a hand on Cas’s shoulder. He looks at Sam. “Let us know when you’re back here.”

Sam nods. “Don’t take too long, you three.”

Dean smiles. “No promises.”

❄❄❄

When they get to the store, Jack is jumping with joy over all the Christmas decorations he sees at the store, walking ahead of Dean and Cas and pointing at things he thinks are nice and different. Cas gets a cart so it’ll be easier for them to get what they need.

Cas intertwines his fingers with Dean’s, making Dean smile. “Do you want to go and get his gift now? He’ll be more distracted now while he’s still looking around the store and taking everything in.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, I’ll go there now and see if I can find something he’ll like. I’ll call you when I’m done to know where you two are.”

Cas smiles and gives Dean a peck on his lips. “I’ll be waiting.”

They let each other's hand go and Dean’s almost out of Cas’s sight when he shouts, “Cas, if you find something you like, put it in the cart. Find some decoration for the bunker and the tree too.”

Cas gives the thumbs up to Dean and walks after Jack, who’s almost out of his view already. Cas smiles and starts looking around, to see if he finds something they should take home or something he can take as a gift. 

Jack sees many things he likes and wants to take home. “Jack, we can’t buy all of it.” Cas almost melts at the face Jack makes when he says that, but he keeps it together, saying that Jack should choose the things he likes the most and to look for gifts for Sam, Dean, and Rowena.

“What about you, Cas?”

Cas smiles at him. “Don’t worry about me, you don’t need to get a gift for me.”

Jack squints at Cas—remembering him of Dean. “Are you sure? I thought everyone should get a gift.”

Cas nods. “I’m sure, don’t worry.”

Jack lets it go—or pretends to—and starts looking for things he wants, again. Cas gets some decorations he thinks will look nice in the bunker and some for the tree they’ll be getting, but Cas decides to wait for Dean so they can pick more decorations together. 

Jack finds some books he thinks Sam’s going to like it and shows them to Cas. Cas smiles at Jack, nodding.

“Do you think I should get something other than books for him?”

“I’m sure he’ll like those, Jack, you don’t need to get anything else for him. What do you want to get for Dean?”

Jack thinks a little, tilting his head. “I don’t know, he’s hard to choose something for.”

“He likes to cook, you can find something related to cooking for him.”

Jack’s face lights up in a smile. “I’m going to look for something like that ,then.”

He runs to the section that has kitchen stuff, already thinking about what he can get for Dean from there. Cas only smiles and he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

He fishes it and sees ‘Dean’ written on the screen so he answers it, “Hello, Dean.”

Cas almost hears Dean’s smile. “Hey, sweetheart. Where are you guys?”

“Near the kitchen stuff. Are you done with Jack’s gift?”

“Yep, already left it in the car so he won’t see it before we give it to him. I’m going to meet you two there so don’t leave, all right?”

Cas smiles. “We will be waiting for you.”

Dean hangs up and Cas puts the phone back in his pocket. He walks to Jack, who’s walking around and taking various things into his arms. When he sees Cas, he walks up to him, a big smile on his face.

“What do you think he’ll like more?” He asks as he waves at the stuff in his arms.

“He’ll probably prefer something that could help him make burgers and pies, which are the things he likes to make most when we’re home.”

Jack ponders between his treasures. He takes the things that he is sure aren’t and puts them back in their places, then looks for something that is close to what Cas told him. 

Cas finds an apron with ‘Hot stuff coming through’ written on it and decides to get it for Dean—he’ll probably think it’s funny.

He’s looking for Jack when he feels arms around him and someone hugging him from behind. “Hey, handsome.”

Cas smiles and turns his head to look at Dean. “Hello.” He kisses Dean. “Did you have any trouble finding the Gameboy?”

“Not really. They had the newest model and I think he’ll like it. And I’ve got some games.”

“I’m happy you found them.”

“And you guys? What did you get?”

“Jack got some books for Sam, and he’s looking for something you’ll like now. I got some ornaments that I think will look nice in the bunker but I didn’t get a tree. I thought you would want to choose it.”

Dean nods, happily, and lets Cas go, standing in front of him. “We can go and get it after Jack finishes looking for what he wants. Did you find something you like?”

Cas tilts his head. “There were some frames I really liked back there,” he points at one of the aisles near them, “and there were some mugs that I liked too.”

“You do love mugs. And you should, with how much you love coffee.”

Cas smiles. “My time as a human made me acquire a taste for it.”

Jack returns, carrying an armful of kitchen appliances. “Hey, Dean! Where were you?”

“I was looking at some stuff back there. Did you find something you like?”

Jack’s face lights up. “Yes, there are so many things here that I have never seen.”

Cas sees Dean fight a smile. “There are. What do you say we go and pick a tree now, huh?”

Jack nods and they both start walking towards the Christmas trees, discussing which they should choose. Cas only smiles and pushes the cart, walking behind them, looking around to see what he could choose for Sam and Rowena since they’re the two ones left—Dean’s gift is already at home, hidden. Cas didn’t know that Dean would want to do something for the holiday but he got something for him anyway—it will be a special Christmas for them.

Cas spends quite a while trying to find Dean and Jack, but he manages to find them near the trees, discussing between the two they liked the most, one artificial, green with some white splashes, like snow, the other, a real pine tree. 

Dean points to the natural one. “Jack, it’s a tradition to have a real tree on Christmas, not a fake one. Especially one that is as fake-looking as this one. We can put it outside so it will be covered in real snow.”

“But this one will be nice inside the bunker, pretending there’s snow on it. We can see it every time we walk past it, not having to go outside to look at it.”

Cas stops behind them. “We can put the real one inside too, we don’t need the snow on it. We can go outside every time we want to see the snow.”

Dean nods at Cas. “Exactly. So let’s get the real one. Elsa here,” he points at Cas, “already wants to play in the snow so we don’t need to have it inside too.”

Cas stares at Dean, an annoyed expression on his face. “Despite Dean’s insistence in calling me ‘Elsa’, he’s right.”

Jack sighs and looks at the tree Dean and Cas want. “I guess you’re right, we should take this one.”

Dean smiles victoriously. “All right, let’s get this bad boy and then pay for all of this. I’m gonna call Sam and see if they’re on their way home already.”

Cas helps Dean put the tree in the cart and Jack pushes it after. Dean and Cas walk behind him, their fingers intertwined, and Dean calls Sam. “Hey, Sammy, are you two done already?”

Cas doesn’t hear what Sam says in return, trying to understand when Dean speaks again. “All right, we’re going to pay and then head home. Don’t take too long to leave. No stops to do the dirty.” Dean smiles, probably at Sam complaining to him. “All right, jeez, no need to get this angry. See you at home.”

He hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket. Cas looks at him with a small smile on his face. “They are not home yet?”

Dean shakes his head. “No, but they’re finishing it up. He’s paying for the food and then they’ll be on their way home.”

“We may get there at the same time they do then.”

Dean nods. They keep walking towards the cashiers, Jack ahead of them with a big smile on his face. They pass all the stuff and pay for it. 

After putting everything in the Impala, very carefully with the tree (“If any of you scratch her, I’m gonna be pissed and no one wants that.”), they all get in the car, as Dean turns her engine on, and smiles at the other two. “All right, who’s ready to get into the Christmas spirit?”

❄❄❄

The five of them get to the bunker practically at the same time, Dean, Cas, and Jack a little after Sam and Rowena. They get the stuff from Sam’s car first, Dean with the excuse that he ‘needs everything fresh to cook’, and when they finish, Dean stays in the kitchen, starting on the food for their dinner. 

Sam, Rowena, Cas, and Jack take the rest of the stuff from the Impala and put the decorations in the war room, which is where they will put the tree and decorate most. They also put the gifts there, but a little more hidden than the rest of the stuff, so no one will go and try to open them before the time. They all go to the kitchen to help Dean with dinner, since there’s five of them, and there’s a lot of chopping to do.

Dean gives Sam and Rowena the task of chopping everything they will need, Jack has the task of mixing everything, from the sauces Dean will use to the batters for the pie and the cake. Cas washes the dishes after Dean’s done with them, especially because he’ll need them later. Dean makes the food, stirs things that are in the fire or putting what’s ready in the oven. 

They all work synchronized, singing Christmas songs they remember, joking and making food fight. They all laugh more than they have ever laughed, enjoying each other’s company. They finish everything pretty quickly since all of them are helping, so all they need to do is wait for the food to be ready. They decide to decorate the tree and the bunker, set the table up so everything is done by the time the food is ready. 

They start by setting up the tree, with a little help from Rowena, who secures it with some magic so that it doesn’t fall over should someone kick it after so much trouble of putting everything together. 

After the tree is good to go, Dean, Cas, and Sam work on the top on one side of the tree, since they are the tallest and have no trouble reaching it, and Rowena and Jack work a little lower on the other side of the tree, so they won’t hit each other. 

They all play around, sometimes putting ornaments on themselves or on others. Dean puts a moose tiara on Sam’s head (“Now you’re in your animal form, Sammy!”) and Sam only stares at Dean with a bitch face and takes the tiara off. Rowena puts some light around Dean’s head and shoulders, and lights them up (“You look almost like a Christmas tree, Dean. Just need an angel on top of you.” She smirks at Dean, winking. Cas doesn’t understand and Dean just tells her to shut it, his cheeks blushed.).

After finally finishing decorating the tree (“We can choose between three angels to put on the top of the tree.” They all just stare at Dean until he gives up on the joke), they decide to put some ornaments around the bunker, at least in the war room and in the library. They put some lights around the rooms, Rowena hangs some mistletoes (a little hidden) in the library, and they put garlands on the walls, one on each. 

When they’re finished, they stop at the end of the war room and appreciate the view. Dean puts an arm around Cas’s shoulder and rests his head against his. “We did a pretty nice job, guys.”

Cas sees Sam doing the same with Rowena, and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Cas smiles and puts an arm around Dean’s waist. “We did.”

Jack smiles at the two couples and stands in front of them. “I was promised a walk in the snow.”

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles. “All right, Anna, let’s go.”

Sam raises a brow at his brother, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “How do you know their names, Dean?”

“Shut up. Are we going or not?”

Jack is already at the top of the stairs, with the door open, a cold breeze going through the bunker. The four just laugh and start climbing up the stairs after Jack. They leave the bunker, closing the door behind them, and follow Jack to the clearing behind the door to the bunker. Jack disappears too quickly and they separate to look for him behind the trees. Suddenly, something hits Dean in the back of his head and he turns to see what hit him. He sees Jack laughing with a snowball on his hand. Dean runs his hand through his hair, feeling something wet in it. 

He looks at Jack, a playful smile on his lips. “Oh, you just started a war, kid.”

Jack only laughs and throws the ball up, raising his eyebrows in challenge. “Let’s see.”

Dean grabs some snow and squeezes it in his hand, shaping it into a ball. He throws it at Jack and runs behind the nearest tree, seeking cover before the kid can throw another ball at him. Cas hides beside Dean and gathers snow into his hands, making a ball too. Rowena just waves her hand and buries Sam in snow, the hides behind a big rock, laughing.

Sam wipes his eyes, a smug smile on his lips. “Oh come on, Ro, you can’t use magic. That’s cheating.”

She peeks over the rock, smiling. “No one said anything about magic to me.”

“I’m telling you now.” As soon as Sam finishes speaking, a ball hits him on the head.

“Get out of the way, Sammy, or you’ll be the only one being hit tonight.”

Sam moves out of the way the second Dean throws a ball at him, dropping to the ground and then crawling until he’s behind a tree.

They all start to make a stack of snowballs, getting ready for anything. Anyone that tries to peek from their hiding gets hit with at least two snowballs. They stay a long time dodging snowballs and throwing them at the others, laughing every time someone gets hit. They keep crawling around the place, doing their best not to get hit.

After Dean gets hit in the face, again, he just lays on the ground, staring at the sky with a smile on his lips. Sam throws himself on top of his brother, laughing. 

“Damn, Sam, you’re heavy. You should lose some weight, you know. All that rabbit food and running aren’t helping.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Get off of me, bitch.” Sam rolls, until he’s facing the sky, laying beside his brother. Dean takes a deep breath dramatically. “I just faced Death and I won.”

Cas sits beside Dean, smiling. “Don’t be dramatic, Dean.”

Dean turns his head to face Cas. “I’m not being dramatic. Try having Sam on top of you, then you’ll know how hard it is to breathe.” 

Rowena opens her mouth. “I can tell it i—”

“—don’t finish your sentence, Rowena, please. I really don’t need to know.”

Rowena shrugs, smiling. “You’re the one who started it.”

Dean only rolls his eyes and looks at Sam. “Remember when we used to make snow angels when Dad wasn’t at home in the winter?” 

Sam smiles and nods. “Yeah, it was almost the only time you would let me go out of the room when I was a kid.”

“You didn’t know how to handle yourself, what did you want me to do?”

Sam raises his hands. “Hey, I’m not judging, I know that. What do you say we make some now?”

“Let’s do this.”

They both start moving their arms and their legs, sometimes bumping at each other and laughing. Rowena takes some pictures of them, laughing along. They stand up, careful not to mess up their angels. 

Cas tilts his head. “Are those supposed to be angels?”

Dean puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Yeah, why?”

“They don’t look like angels. We have wings but not those things you made with your legs. And we are a lot bigger than that.”

Dean rolls his eyes, smiling. “It’s not literal, Cas, just what we, poor mortals, think and like to do when it’s snowing.”

Cas makes an ‘oh’ sound. Dean’s phone beeps, letting them know that the food is ready. 

Jack makes a pouty face. “I wanted to make a snow angel too.”

Cas puts a hand on his shoulder. “We can come back after we eat.”

Jack smiles and nods. Dean puts a hand on Jack's other shoulder. "C'mon guys, we gotta get the foods out of the oven and then we can finally eat, I'm starving."

Sam fights a smile, "Is there a time you're not hungry, Dean?"

"Probably not but I don't care. Let's go."

Jack walks in front of them, Sam and Rowena behind him, Sam's arm around her waist, and Dean and Cas with their fingers laced behind them. 

"Why are the things you made on the ground called 'snow angel', Dean?"

Dean shrugs, "I don't know, somebody made one and decided to call it like that. Maybe it looked like what they imagined an angel would look like. Not everyone has the pleasure of meeting one, you know? Not sure they would be happy if they did. Angels are dicks."

Cas squints his eyes at Dean. "Are you calling me a 'dick'?"

"Of course not, sweetheart, you're so much more than just a dick, I promise."

Dean laughs while Cas makes a bitch face a la Sam, staring at Dean. "Very funny, Dean, but I would rather not have you call my brothers and sisters 'dicks' in any context. One, I would rather not think about it and two, makes them look bad."

Dean puts an arm around Cas's waist and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I won't call them dicks anymore but you know I'm not their biggest fan."

Cas nods. "I know."

They see Jack opening the door to the bunker and they all enter, shivering when they feel the sudden change in the temperature. 

Sam and Jack start to set the table while Dean, Cas, and Rowena take the food from the oven. They all move in synchronization, not dropping anything on the floor, thankfully. When they're all settled, their mouths start to water with the delicious smell coming from the food. Everyone starts to load their plates except Cas, who doesn't eat. 

Sam's the first one to try the turkey and he moans as soon as it touches his tongue. "This is so good. How did you get so good at cooking, Dean?"

Dean shrugs, his cheeks blushed a little. "Sometimes I cook and try new things. I like it."

Rowena hums after trying the mashed potatoes. "You really are good at cooking, Dean, especially for someone who didn't have a real kitchen during most of his life."

"Well, I often had to get creative because of Sam so I learned how to handle food."

Sam smiles. "I remember he came up with at least twenty different way to make mac and cheese. Tuna, hot dogs."

"Don't forget the one with marshmallow mix. You thought that one was ‘exotic.’"

Sam laughs. "I thought for a long time that it was normal to eat mac and cheese with marshmallow."

"That must be why you ate marshmallows on nachos with your imaginary friend." Dean smiles while Sam blushes.

"Shut up." 

Rowena raises a brow. "'Imaginary friend'?"

"You didn't know? Sammy here had an imaginary friend when he was a kid, Sully." 

"Shut up, Dean! He was real, okay? He's a Zanna."

Dean nods, falsely, winking. "Uhu, sure thing, Sammy, whatever you say."

Sam just stuffs food into his mouth, annoyed. Rowena laughs, putting a hand on Sam's arm. "Oh, Samuel, don't worry. All kids need something to distract them, even if it's an imaginary friend who makes them marshmallows on nachos."

Sam tries to make an annoyed face at Rowena, but seeing her smiling melts his heart and he just grunts a "He was real" and puts more food into his mouth. 

Dean just laughs some more. "Don't worry, Sammy, all you mere mortals have done embarrassing things once."

Sam smiles malevolently. "Oh yeah, us mortals, huh? So you weren't the one who thought he could fly when at nine, then?"

“Hey, I was dressed up as Superman, okay? And everybody knows Superman can fly. You were dressed up as Batman and thought you could fly, I’m pretty sure it’s worse.”

Jack tilts his head, looking at Sam. “Who are ‘Superman’ and ‘Batman’?”

Sam smiles. “They’re two superheroes invented for comics originally, but there are some movies too.”

Jack’s face lits up and he turns to Dean, big blue eyes pleading. “Can we watch it on our movie night? Please?”

“Hell yeah. Batman is one of the best superheroes ever. I don’t know how I didn’t tell you about him before.”

Cas looks at Dean with his head tilted. “We could watch superheroes movies. You said you wanted to go watch one in the theater. Something about an ant?”

Dean rolls his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, ‘Ant-Man and the Wasp’. It seems pretty good, we could watch some of the Marvel movies and then watch it in the theater, what do you say?”

Cas nods. Jack looks at the two with pleading eyes. “Can I go with you?”

“Of course you can. We could all go. We’ve never done anything like that and if we’re starting new traditions, it would be good to have more than just one.”

Dean raises his hands, looking at Sam. “We have one tradition besides this one. Movie night every week.”

Sam makes a bitch face. “Yeah, and you always choose what we watch. And we can start a tradition of going to the movies too. One week we watch a movie here and the other we go to the movies.”

Dean makes an annoyed face but agrees. “Fine, each can choose the movie of the week, okay?”

Sam makes a victorious face. Rowena and Cas just look at each other, smiling at the childish brothers. They keep eating, Dean offering Cas bites from his plate sometimes, saying that Cas “should know how good of a cook I am”, so Cas just accepts it, smiling every time he sees Dean expecting a comment. 

While eating, Sam also tells Jack about the wonderful world of DC and Marvel, and which movies and comics he likes most. Jack is eager to learn everything he can about them, as if they are the most important things in the world and he absolutely needs to know all about them. Dean, Cas, and Rowena talk about how they’ll organize everything to exchange the gifts and if all of them are already under the tree (speaking low so Jack won’t hear and know what they’re up to).

When they all finish dinner, they take the dishes to the kitchen, put them in the sink and Rowena cleans them all up with magic. Sam stares at her, perplexed. “Come on, I’m a powerful witch, why would I wash the dishes when I can just make them clean? I don’t like wasting my time, boys.”

Sam looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “You know that’s cheating, right?”

She just smiles and pats his arm. “I know, which is why it feels so good.” She winks and leaves the kitchen, crossing her arm with Jack’s and asking him about what he liked most about the day they were having.

Sam just sighs and smiles as she leaves the room, and helps Cas and Dean get the dessert and the plates. Dean serves everyone, even Cas, who accepts it just because he loves Dean’s pies, and Dean waits until everyone tried it and moaned at the deliciousness of them. He then smiles and starts eating again, a proud expression on his face.

When they all finish dessert, they put the dishes in the sink again, Sam stopping Rowena’s hand from cleaning it. “Dean and I will wash them, don’t worry.” He raises both of his eyebrows at her, without letting Dean see, and she nods, dragging Cas and Jack from the kitchen. Sam starts washing the dishes, handing the clean ones to Dean so he can dry them and put them in their place. They talk about every Christmas they have ever had, reminiscing on the best and the worst ones. “Remember the one when Dad left us and you tried to steal food for us?”

Dean smiles, nodding. “Yeah, I got to the motel with mistletoe in my hair and some lights around me. I don’t even know how I managed not to get caught that day. I ran like hell.”

Sam laughs. “I remember. We ate cereals while watching some dumb Christmas movies on TV. Can you believe it’s one of the best Christmas memories I have?”

“I can. It was really good aside from being chased for I don’t how many blocks. You were really happy and we laughed a lot watching those movies.” Dean bumps his shoulder on Sam’s. “I’m happy we’re starting a new tradition. It was time to start something nice and have real holidays, don’t you think?”

Sam nods, smiling. “It really was. Especially now that we have a bigger family.”

Dean smiles too and takes the plate Sam hands him. They finish washing the dishes in a comfortable silence, listening to Rowena, Jack and Cas talking and laughing in the other room. 

They walk to the war room when they finish washing the dishes, they see Rowena messing with the ornaments in the tree, putting them in different places. Sam smiles fondly at her, and Dean smiles at Sam, happy fto see his brother finally able to be with someone he loves, even if that person is a witch. The brothers sit on the floor next to the others, Dean behind Cas, embracing him, and near Jack, and Sam near Rowena, putting an arm around her shoulders, resting his head on top of hers.

“So,” Dean begins, “who wants to start handing the gifts?”

Jack raises his arms, excited. “I do!”

Cas smiles. “Go on, Jack.”

Jack practically jumps from his place and walks closer to the tree, grabbing four different packages. He walks to his place, and sits, leaving three packages on the floor and one in his hands. “This is for Sam.” He hands the gift to Sam, who accepts it, smiling. Jack grabs another package but waits anxiously until Sam opens his.

Sam rips the wrapping paper carefully and pulls out the three books inside of it. He looks at Jack, smiling. “I love it, Jack. Thank you.”

Jack’s face lights up with a smile and he looks at Dean, handing the package to him. “This is for you.”

Dean loosens his hold on Cas and takes the package from Jack’s hands and opens it, just ripping the paper without ceremony. Sam rolls his eyes, smiling. Inside there’s a cooking book with recipes for pies and some kitchen utensils to make Dean’s life easier when he decides to bake. He looks at Jack and smiles, messing his hair with one hand. “Thanks, kid. Hope you’re ready to eat a lot of pie.”

Jack’s smile grows impossibly wider as he takes the other package. He looks shyly at Rowena, handing her gift. “Yours was the hardest one but Sam helped me.”

She looks at Sam with a raised brow, and he just stares back at her, smiling. “That’s cheating.”

He laughs. “I know, that’s why you’re going to love it.”

“Touché, Samuel.” They both smile and she opens the box Jack handed her. Inside there’s a collection of herbs she uses the most and a spell book they had laying around the bunker before Sam found it. She smiles at Jack. “Thank you, sweet boy. These will help me a lot.”

He smiles at her and then looks at Cas. “I know you said you didn’t want any gifts but I wanted to give you something, so I asked Dean for help.”

Cas stares at Dean, who just shrugs. “It’s his first Christmas, we have to do it right, okay? And it’s not like we got you a gigantic gift.”

Cas takes the package from Jack’s hands and opens it carefully. There’s a book with an Enochian title, ‘A Dictionary of Angels’ and a mug with the words ‘Bee happy’ and a little bee flying around the phrase on it. He smiles at Jack. “Thank you, Jack. How did you find the book?”

“Actually, I had it for a couple of months but never gave it to you. I thought it would be a good gift for you along with the mug. I know you like reading about how humans view angels and you like coffee so it would be two good things to give together.”

“Thank you, Dean. Thank you, Jack.”

Jack smiles again. Sam stands up. “All right, my turn.” He takes three packages from under the tree, gives one to Rowena, one to Cas and one to Jack. “Dean, yours is in the garage, near the Impala. You were complaining about needing some pieces really hard to find and I’m so fantastic that I managed to get them for you. Enjoy.”

Dean’s face lightens up and he stands up quickly, wanting to run to the garage. Cas holds his hand, stopping him. “Later, Dean. You don’t need to go right away.”

Dean makes a pouty face but sits beside Cas. Sam waves at the other three. “Open them, guys.”

Jack opens the box and finds a lot of comics from inside it —Batman, Superman, The Walking Dead, Iron Man, Thor. He smiles and looks at Sam. “Thank you, Sam. I love them.”

Sam sits beside Rowena, smiling. “No problem. I thought you were going to like them after the books I gave you. Rowena helped me with them.”

Cas opens his gift and pulls out a little, fluffy angel just like him. He tilts his head, looking at Sam. Sam blushes a little, giving Cas a nervous smile. “I know, but I had no idea what I could give you. I passed by a store with knick-knacks and, when I saw it, I thought it would be nice to give it to you, don’t ask me why, So I bought it.”

Cas smiles. “I love it, Sam. Thank you.”

Dean takes the angel from Cas’s hand and examines it closer. “Really original, Sam. Didn’t they have an angel blade there too?”

“As a matter of fact, they did. I just thought Cas would like the angel more since he already has an angel blade.”

Cas takes the angel from Dean’s hand. “Stop annoying your brother, Dean. I really like it. I like seeing what the people who like Chuck’s book do and how they would picture me.”

Dean raises his hands in defeat. “All right, all right, I won’t say anything. Just don’t even think of putting it near the bed. I already have you staring at me, I don’t need a tiny, fluffy you staring at me too.”

Cas smiles deviously. “Of course I won’t, Dean.” He looks at Sam, who smiles as deviously as the angel is.

Dean squints at them but stays quiet. Rowena opens her gift, finding a necklace with an amethyst in a heart shape. She takes it in her hand, examining it. Sam stares at her, expectantly. “Do you like it?”

She looks at him and smiles. “I love it, Samuel. Thank you.” She hugs him and he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

Dean makes a sound like he’s throwing up. “Take it to the bedroom, guys.”

Sam makes a bitch face at him. “Like you and Cas don’t do stuff like that, huh?”

Dean waves him off, putting an arm around Cas. “Of course not. All right, our turn, Cas.” Dean stretches himself until he has five packages in his hands. He hands one to Jack, one to Sam, one to Rowena and one to Cas. “Jack, yours is from all of us, I hope you like it.”

Jack opens his gift, taking a Gameboy from the wrapping paper. His face lightens up as he opens the box and takes the Gameboy from it. “Thank you. I love it.” He already starts reading the manual instruction, seeing how he can use his new gift, not paying attention to anything around him anymore. 

Rowena opens her box, taking a moon lamp out of it. Dean smiles at her. “I know, I know, not the most creative gift, but we thought you would like it anyway.”

She smiles. “I never had real holidays either so I don’t have high expectations. But I like it, don’t worry.”

Cas puts a hand on Dean’s arm. “I told you she was going to like it. Now it’s your turn, Sam.”

Sam starts unwrapping the paper of his gift, revealing a stack of books, some about lore and the collection of the Mists of Avalon. "I love it, guys. I've been wanting to read The Mists of Avalon for a long time."

Cas smiles. "It's not exactly how it happened but the author was really good and I thought you were going to like it."

"I chose the lore ones. I know you've been complaining about some that are missing and that there are some breaches in the ones we have." Dean clasps a hand on Sam's shoulder. 

Sam smiles. "Yeah, these will be very helpful and I'll have a lot to do now."

Rowena sighs, rolling her eyes. "As if you don't have enough already." 

Sam puts an arm around her, giving her a kiss. “I know you’re dying to help me. Or at least read your new book.”

She cocks her head, smiling. “Maybe, who knows?”

Dean clasps his hands together. “All right. The last one is for you, Cas.” Dean hands the angel an envelope.

Cas tilts his head, taking the envelope. “I thought we weren’t going to give each other gifts.” Cas reaches out to take the last package from under the tree and gives it to Dean.

Dean thins his lips and takes the gift. “You were saying?”

Cas smiles. “I got it today, I thought you were going to like it.”

Dean opens the package and takes an apron from inside. “‘Hot stuff coming through’? I hope it has two meanings.”

Cas raises his hands. “I didn’t say anything.” Sam rolls his eyes while Rowena laughs. Jack only tilts his head, confused. Dean folds the apron and puts it beside him. “C’mon, open yours.”

Cas opens the envelope and takes out pieces of paper. He sees two tickets and reservations for a hotel. He looks confused at Dean. “Rowena helped me choose the destination. I think we need a vacation and I have a feeling you would like to go to Italy or France.”

Cas smiles. “I really would. But you hate flying, Dean. Why would you give me something like that?”

Dean shrugs. “I hate it but I know it’ll mean a lot to you and I want to do something nice with you, so I can give it a shot. Or a lot of shots.”

Rowena makes a sound like she’s throwing up, while Sam and Jack laugh. Dean throws a cushion at her. “Aren’t you going to give Sam a gift, Ro-Ro?”

She smirks. “I don’t think you would like to know what I’m going to give him, but if you insist, I can tell you.”

Dean covers his ears. “Please, don’t. I don’t want to be traumatized.” Dean stands up and takes his gifts. “I’m gonna put these in the room.” He holds his hand out to Cas. “Do you want me to put yours there, too?”

Cas nods and gives Dean his. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiles at him, taking the gifts from Cas’s hand, and walks in the direction of their room. Rowena smacks Cas’s shoulder. “When are you going to do it, Castiel?”

Cas shrugs. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it yet.”

“You should do it today. You already said you wanted to walk in the snow, maybe that’ll be a nice way to do it. And you won’t have to do it in front of everyone.”

Cas smiles. “That’s probably a good idea, Sam. I’ll try to get Dean to walk outside with me and then I’ll do it.”

Sam and Rowena smile while Jack looks at the three, without knowing what’s happening. Dean comes, clapping his hands and smiling. “So, what are we gonna do now? I vote to watch a movie.”

Cas stands up, walking closer to Dean. “I-I thought we could walk outside a little, enjoy the snow a little more,” he stammers a little, scratching his neck.

Dean smiles and intertwines their fingers. “Of course, sunshine. Let’s go. Do you three want to go?”

Sam shakes his head. “Nah, you two go ahead, we’ll stay here and watch a movie.”

Rowena nods, agreeing with Sam and Jack only says a quick ‘Yes’ before going back to his game. Dean shrugs. “All right. Let’s go, Elsa.”

They put on their jackets and walk out of the bunker, closing the doors behind them. Dean puts an arm around Cas’s waist and Cas puts an arm around Dean’s shoulder. They walk around the bunker, entering the groove behind it. 

They let each other go when Cas walks to examine a plant closer and Dean sits on a rock, grabbing some snow in his hands. When Cas is distracted, Dean throws the snowball at Cas, hits him straight on the back of his head. Cas turns to Dean, a surprised expression on his face. “Really, Dean?”

Dean raises his hands, smiling. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to play in the snow, Elsa. Deal with it.”

Cas raises his eyebrows. “Are you sure you want to start a snow fight, Dean?”

“Try me, sunshine.”

A snowball hits Dean suddenly, making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. He looks incredulous at Cas, who only shrugs. “Oh, it is on, Cas.”

Cas throws himself behind a tree, right before Dean throws snow at him, and Dean hides behind another tree. Dean grabs snow in his hands, crushing it, and peeks from behind the tree he’s hiding. He doesn’t see Cas, so he listens to his surroundings. There’s a noise on his right so he turns that way, lifting his hand, ready to throw the snowball. A snowball hits Dean on his back, and, when he turns, Cas jumps on top of him, making them fall on the ground and roll until they end with Cas on top, holding Dean’s hands. 

“I said you wouldn’t want to start a fight with me, Dean.” Cas smiles, lowering his body a little, until he has his lips close to Dean’s. 

Dean smirks. “You really think you won?”

Cas tilts his head, his lips a little closer to Dean’s. “What makes you think I didn’t?”

Dean frees his hands from Cas’s and, in a quick move, rolls them until he’s on top. “Because I’m on top, like always.”

“I wouldn’t say always.” Cas gives Dean a smirk, raising his head until his lips touch Dean’s. 

Dean lowers himself until all of his body is touching Cas’s, putting his hands in Cas’s hair. Cas moans into Dean’s lips, embracing him. Cas turns them until he’s on top again and he sits on his heels, staring at Dean, who has his cheeks flushed, fast breaths and pupils dilated. 

Dean sighs. “You really have to stop now? We were starting to get to the good part.”

Cas smiles and starts searching his pockets. “Hopefully, you’ll like what I’m going to do now too.”

Dean raises one eyebrow, smirking. “Yeah, and what will you do?”

Cas pulls a box out of his pocket, holds it in his closed hand. “Dean, we’ve known each other for ten years now and a little less than half of it we’ve been together as we are now.” Dean cocks his head, his smirk disappearing from his lips. “You made me change in more ways than I thought it was possible for an angel or even a human to change and I think I can never thank you enough for helping me become better along these years. We have been through so many things, good and bad, but we managed to get past all of it, even when everything seemed impossible to get past it.” Cas opens the box, showing the ring inside of it to Dean. “You also taught me that humanity is so much more than just survival. You look for purpose and you are the purpose that I found. You were my purpose since I got your soul out of Hell, maybe even before, when I only knew what your fate could be. And I know this is not how humans do this normally, but, Dean Winchester, would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes a few times, just like a goldfish, making Cas feel nervous about his proposal until Dean’s lips spread in a big smile and his hands go to Cas’s hair, bringing him closer and crashing their lips together. Dean lets Cas’s lips go, smiling again.

“Of course I would have the honor of having you as my husband Cas. A million times yes, without a second thought.”

Cas lets out a shaky breath and finally smiles, taking the ring from the box and putting it on Dean’s finger. Dean inspect it closer, smiling. “Rowena helped me find one you would like and this one looks like the one you used to wear when I first met you.”

“It’s great, Cas, really, I love it.”

“And every time you feel bad or sad or miss me, a writing will appear inside. Rowena enchanted it.”

Dean looks at the ring and sees a phrase written in it. “‘I’ll always be watching over you.’ You said something like that tome a few times. Especially when you liked to be creepy and stare at us while we slept.”

Cas makes an annoyed face at the hunter. “I wasn’t being creepy. I always meant what I said, Dean. I wanted to watch over you to be sure you were be safe.”

Dean smiles, caressing Cas’s cheek. “I know but it doesn’t mean it wasn’t a little creepy or something a psycho would do.”

Cas lowers his head while intertwining his fingers with Dean’s. “I don’t see you complaining when you wake up every morning.”

“Because I always wake up to the prettiest face I could ever wake up to. And that’ll always make me happy, no matter how creepy it can be that you’re staring at me.”

Cas smiles and gives a peck on Dean’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
